


In The Stars

by kingofhearts (sunsetsuho)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altaen Prince!Lance, Bodyguard!Shiro, Galra!Keith, M/M, Queen Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsuho/pseuds/kingofhearts
Summary: Lance thinks this ball is way too boring for his taste. He asks his bodyguard Keith for a dance.





	In The Stars

    “Dance with me.” Lance whispered lightly, into the young galran's ear. The galran boy felt a shiver pass through his body. Blue eyes with purple pupils glanced prettily up to the galran’s eyes. Keith couldn’t look away. His heart thumped heavily in his chest, mixing in with the smooth strings of music that gently rippled through the atmosphere. The prince pulled away slowly when he got no reaction. “Pardon me, I just… I must have been reading this incorrectly. I sincerely apologize.” Rejection clung to his voice tightly.

 

    “Prince Lance, wait.” The galran’s hand reached out to grasp the tan skin of the man’s arm, pulling the lithe form closer. “I apologize for my… Hesitance,” he let go of the arm, stepping back to give a bow, his hand outreached. “Will you give me this dance?”

 

    “Keith, I’ve already told you to not be so formal with me. It’s Lance. Not Prince Lance. Just Lance.” Lance’s smile brightened his face, eyes crinkled at the edges. _ He was beautiful. _ Keith was in awe. A gentle hand was pressed in Keith’s, skin ridiculously soft. Keith stood straight, leading the young man to the ballroom floor. The chatter that had been plaguing the room slowly faded away as Keith took Lance in his arms.

 

    The gentle lighting of the room did wonders. It caught Lance’s eyes in the most perfect of ways. It made his eyes glitter, something akin to fondness present in the look Keith was receiving. The thought alone made his pulse accelerate. It caused a soft, kind, warm feeling to overtake, a smile of his own bubbling to the surface.

 

    “You’re lovely.” Keith mumbled softly, cheeks heating. He hadn’t meant to say it. However, it was too late to take it back now. So he continued, “You’re truly lovely.” He softly pressed his forehead against Lance, closing his eyes. He didn’t have to see him to know that Lance was blushing as well. They swayed gently as they danced. If Keith cared, he would notice the whispers  circulating, with them as the prompt. However, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He had a star in his arms. He wasn’t about to let go.

 

    They stayed swaying for a few moments longer, before the music began trickling to a stop. The both of them separated, Lance’s slightly flushed face a beautiful light pink.

 

    “I-” They both started at the same time. Keith smiled awkwardly, while Lance’s eyes flitted around. “You first.” Lance spluttered, eyes glancing from Keith’s lips back to his eyes.

 

    “I would like to thank you for the dance.” Keith smiled gently, bowing once again. “I do hope we can do it again.”

 

    “Of course! Keith, I need to-” Lance was cut off by the sound of his older sister, Allura, calling for his attention.

 

    “Lance! A word please?” The tone left no room for argument. Lance sighed heavily, lips pursing into a pout.

 

    “We’ll talk later, yes?” Lance looked hopeful, and Keith couldn’t find it in himself to say, ‘no.’

 

    “Of course.” Lance gave him one last, shy smile and then was gone. Keith watched him leave until he could no longer be seen. Keith’s heart seemed to still think he was in his presence, pounding away in his chest. He sighed, one that was far too fond for his liking.

 

    Keith made his way across the room, dodging the bodies that were dancing, ignoring the women who were trying to catch his attention. He had someone else in mind, already. Keith leaned against the wall, right next to Shiro, a human that had recently been employed by the Queen herself.

 

    “That was quite a show,” Shiro teased, a grin stretching across his face. His eyebrows were raised, looking positively smug. “You’re going to be the talk of the night, you know. A Galran ambassador is sweeping the young prince right off his feet? Unheard of.”

 

    “As if you aren’t aiming for the Princ- Well, Queen now, but still. We both have high standards, do we not?” Keith asked, a matching grin present on his face, “or have you not made a move on her yet? Sooner or later, you realize she is going to be married, right? And it might not be to you, if you don’t make a move soon.” He hummed, eyes scanning for the prince.

 

    “Can’t keep your attention off him for long, can you?” Shiro asked, attempting to ignore the remark Keith had made, before responding with a simple, “I know. And when that time comes, I’ll congratulate her happily.” Keith rolled his eyes.

 

    “And let yourself be miserable? You’re… You’re serious, aren’t you?” Keith groaned, before pointing a finger directly in the others face, “Even I made a move! She will never know your feelings unless you tell her!” His volume rose, “What’s so quiznaking hard to understand about that?!”

 

    “But she would happy, would she not?” Shiro sighed, his eyes searching for the Queen. His friend was love-stuck, Keith knew. It showed in the very way he cared for her, with such gentleness he had never seen before, yet alone a man who was known as the “Champion” in the Galran Arena. 

 

    “She would be disappointed.” He ignored the hurt look on his friends face. “Knowing that this Champion of hers lacked the ability to come forward and own his emotions- she would be disappointed. A Champion? It seems that title only reflects the victories of your Arena days. Not your ability to take advantage of situations, unable to be true to yourself or your Queen. What good will a half-hearted man like yourself bring to the Queen? Space? There’s plenty of that out there. What exactly will you bring her?” 

 

    The air between the two of them felt dense. Keith knew that what he said was a bit harsh, however he couldn’t  find it in himself to believe that it was wrong. It was something his friend had to hear.

 

    Shiro released a deep sigh. All tension smoothed out of his as he did so, positioning his body so that he was resting against the window behind him. “What do I bring her, huh?” He wondered aloud, his eyes sweeping the crowd once more, before looking at Keith. “Do you believe she returns my affections?”

 

    Keith was shocked for a moment, before grinning. “I do.”

 

    “Keith, I’m going solely on your instinct. It’s never been wrong before, but that doesn’t mean it couldn’t be now.  Are you certain that she likes me, as well?”

 

    Keith rolled his eyes, before answering, “Yes.” He moved Shiro away from the glass, pushing at his back. “Now go, before you chicken out.” He pushed at his back once more, grinning at the receding back of his friend.

 

    A tap to the shoulder sent a shock through his body. Quickly, he turned to see who had snuck up on him. Lance raised an eyebrow at the frantic look on the other man’s face. Keith relaxed considerably when he realized who it was. “Lance, don’t sneak up on me like that!” He scolded lightly, but he couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his lips. Lance returned a smile, one that made his whole face light up.  The sight of it made him want to cry, made his heart swell, far too much for a man who was a soldier. He couldn’t look at Lance’s smile for long; he needed a distraction. He looked away quickly.

 

    In his line of sight, he could barely make out the image of Shiro being dragged away from the crowd by Allura. A smile made it’s way across Keith’s face.  _ I told you, _ he thought. But as he watched Shiro, he realized- he still hadn’t made his feelings clear to his loved one. It would be rather embarrassing, he decided, if  Shiro was the only one to end up with the one he loved that night.

 

_     If Shiro can do it, I can, if Shiro can do it, I can, if Shiro can- _

 

    “Keith, what’s got you thinking so hard? You’re going to hurt yourself,” Lance teased, his grin enormous, though it was laced with concern. 

 

    Keith stared into other’s eyes, before thinking,  _ it’s now or never, I suppose. _ He took in a deep breath, before pulling Lance close. “I love you.”

 

    Lance flushed, expression a mixture between happiness and shock. “I. What?” He stuttered, nervous laugh bubbling out of him.

 

    Keith chuckled before reiterating, “I love you. I love your smile, your diplomatic skills, your selflessness,-” Lance covered Keith’s mouth, making whatever he was going to say muffled.

 

    “Okay, okay! I get it!”  Lance laughed, his cheeks with a pink tint to them. “You really love me?”

 

    “I do.” Keith reassured.

 

    “Good! Because I love you and I hope you’re not joking about this, because I really love you and I don’t know-”

 

    “Lance, you’re rambling.” Keith informed, before laying his head on Lance’s shoulder.

 

    “I’m sorry! I’m just, I’m so happy!” Lance hugged Keith tightly, laughing.

 

    “I know.” Keith hummed. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! This was influenced by art. ( I can't find it rn.)


End file.
